


We’re Still Here~ Fuyukaz Oneshot

by BabyTheAnimitronic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Coming Out, Cuddling, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, FuyuKaz, Gay Soda Kazuichi, Hurt/Comfort, Kazuichi depressed over Gundham’s execution, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, soudam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyTheAnimitronic/pseuds/BabyTheAnimitronic
Summary: Before he was executed, Gundham confessed his feelings towards Kazuichi. Kazuichi felt them same but knew he couldn’t dwell on those feelings for long. After the execution Kazuichi returned to his cabin back at the island. That night he gets a visit from the Ultimate Yakuza, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. The two express feelings and realize something they never would...♫We're Still Here - Sleeping At Last
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 40





	We’re Still Here~ Fuyukaz Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Little fun fact: This is a record write for me. I wrote this story in one whole day.

Kazuichi finally returned to his cottage on the island super late at night from the fun house. The previous events from the trial still tainted in his mind. He couldn’t believe that Gundham was gone. All Kazuichi had left of him was his scarf he left him. Kazuichi sat on his bed and curled up into a ball with the scarf in his hands. Memories of him and Gundham flooded his mind. He just now realized how much he actually liked Gumdham. He remembered those words that he was told the minute before he was executed. 

“Kaz, please remember that I have always loved you, I know you probably don’t reciprocate those feelings but please have this knowledge before I am forever asleep because of my crime.” That’s what he said... Those were Gumdham’s last words to him before being dragged off to be executed. Kazuichi cried a bit. He didn’t realize his true feeling until now. All he had left was Gundham’s scent from his scarf. Kazuichi couldn’t bare to dwel on those feelings. He had to let it go... Suddenly a knock at Kazuichi’s door. Kazuichi sighed before getting up to see who was there. It was literally 1 AM at night so he didn’t know who’d be up at this time. He opened the door to reveal, the ultimate yakuza, Fuyuhiko.

“Fuyu? What’s wrong? Why are you up so late?” Kazuichi asked. He stood there silently before speaking.

“I- um... I can’t really sleep... Do you mind if I stay here?” Fuyuhiko said.

“No, yea I don’t mind. I mean I can’t seem to fall asleep either so your at the right place.” Kazuichi said letting the smaller in. 

“Thanks...” Fuyuhiko mumbled. The two walked in and sat on Kazuichi’s bed.

“What’s wrong? What’s been keeping you up?” Kazuichi asked.

“Oh I don’t know. I’ve been like this since ‘she’ died and it only seems to get worse.” Fuyuhiko said.

“Huh, thats what I was guessing. I understand you had strong feelings for her.”

“Well, in reality I’d say those feelings were more platonic. They weren’t as romantic as I thought they were.”

“Oh? Really? I thought of it the other way.” 

“It’s just I have... my eyes on, someone else.” 

“That’s ok! That’s completely ok!” The two then went silent. The silence wasn’t at all awkward they just went quiet. “We should try getting some rest.” Kazuichi spoke.

“Right, I’ll just sleep over here.” Fuyuhiko said walking over to the couch. Kazuichi immediately stood up, scooped Fuyuhiko off the ground and into his arms before he could reach the couch.

“Nope, you’ll be with me.” Kazuichi said plopping Fuyuhiko onto his bed.

“What? Dude, I don’t want to bother you or anything.” Fuyuhiko complained.

“No, you’re staying here.” Kazuichi said sternly. Fuyuhiko sighed.

“Fine and don’t pick me up like that!” Fuyuhiko said. He actually secretly liked Kazuichi picking him up, he just didn’t want to admit it.

“Hah, whatever you say.” Kazuichi said. The two got into bed together. Fuyuhiko faced away from Kazuichi, not wanting to bother him or make it at all awkward. Fuyuhiko tried staying at the very edge of the bed. Kazuichi then hooked an arm around Fuyuhiko’s waist and pulled him closer to him.

“No need to be so far from me.” Kazuichi said. A blush spread on Fuyhiko’s face as he felt Kazuichi’s arm around him. He felt this nervous feeling at the thought of them being so close to each other. Kazuichi wrapped his other arm around Fuyuhiko and kept him closer to himself.

“Hey! Ahem, I t-think we are a bit too close.” Fuyuhiko said, clearly flustered.

“Hm? But you’re warm.” Kazuichi said.

“Agh, don’t put that act up.” Fuyhiko said. Fuyuhiko escaped Kazuichi’s grip and scooted away from him. He laid there at the edge of the bed for a moment. Fuyuhiko tried falling asleep but was unsuccessful. He really wanted to be held by Kazuichi, it felt nice. 

“Fuyu, don’t be shy. You don’t have to be so far away, you’ll fall off the bed while sleeping.” Kazuichi said. Fuyuhiko huffed a bit.

“Can you- uhm, hold me again? I kinda liked it.” Fuyuhiko said.

“Why of course.” Kazuichi said. He then pulled Fuyuhiko back to him and wrapped his arms around him. “Comfortable?” Kazuichi asked. Fuyuhiko nodded. The two then fell into another silent moment. The two laid there comfortably in each other’s arms. After a few minutes of consideration, Fuyuhiko turned himself around to face Kazuichi. Kazuichi smiled seeing how flustered Fuyuhiko was.

“K-Kaz...” Fuyuhiko whispered.

“Hm?” Kazuichi hummed in reply.

“I-I think I might like you...” Fuyuhiko said. A blush grew more prominent on his face. Kazuichi looked at Fuyuhiko with a shocked expression.

“Are you... serious?” Kazuichi questioned.

“Y-yea, why wouldn’t I be?” Fuyuhiko said. Kazuichi then pressed a kiss to Fuyuhiko’s forehead and flashed his iconic smile.

“I think I might like you too. All of that time spent in the funhouse is what made me realize it.” Kazuichi said.

“B-but, what about-” Kazuichi pressed a kiss onto Fuyuhiko’s lips, stoping him mid sentence. Kazuichi briefly pulled away.

“That was all an act... I didn’t really like her.” Kazuichi answered. He then caressed Fuyuhiko’s face before pulling him in for another kiss. Fuyuhiko kissed back to show that he felt the same. It was a pleasant kiss, a bit lazy considering they were getting tired but it meant a lot. They didn’t really feel like pushing farther so they separated from the kiss. Fuyuhiko wrapped his arms around Kazuichi and pulled himself closer as they stared deeply into each other’s eyes. Kazuichi reached his hand towards Fuyuhiko’s eye patch.

“Do you mind?” Kazuichi said referring to the eye patch.

“No not at all.” Fuyuhiko answered. Kazuichi then slid the eye patch off of Fuyuhiko, revealing his sewn shut eye. Kazuichi rubbed his thumb on the closed eye.

“Your eyes are so pretty. I wish I could see this one again.” Kazuichi said. Fuyuhiko’s cheeks immediately flared up pink at that complement. Kazuichi then pressed a kiss onto both of his eyes. “You’re beautiful, I love everything about you.” Kazuichi whispered as he littered kisses all over Fuyuhiko’s face.

“Please, your making me feel flustered.” Fuyuhiko said.

“But everything I say is true.” Kazuichi said.

“Well I think you’re handsome as well.”

“I think you are more.” 

“No you are.”

Kazuichi laughed. Man did Fuyuhiko love that laugh.

“I love you so much.” Kazuichi said.

“I love you too, Kaz.” Fuyuhiko responded. The two pulled themselves closer to each other. Fuyuhiko rested his head on Kazuichi’s chest. The two fell asleep peacefully in each other’s arms. Their original crushes may have died or they may have moved on but now they have each other.

END


End file.
